Последняя иллюзия
by Belka
Summary: Маленький подарок ко дню рождения моего друга Mardarius - небольшой фиклет, альтернативный вариант развития событий финальных эпизодов второго сезона.


Это была… катастрофа. Он не знал, не видел, не понимал этого, но теперь – после смерти Даниэль – всё, что мог, всё, что делал Розен, вело только к гибели, к разрушению. Нет ничего страшней слепого гнева и отчаянья. В погоне за Пэришем доктор уничтожил всё, что сам же и создавал на протяжение многих лет, пожертвовал всеми нужными, важными, дорогими людьми - оттолкнул, испугал, разочаровал, практически предал.

Нина осталась с ним, всегда была рядом, как он был рядом с ней все эти годы. Она была укрощённым зверем, спасённым, прощённым, а звери не задают вопросов, они просто идут за хозяевами след в след.

Сколько уже дней он не спал? Сколько звонков он сделал за последнюю неделю, скольких людей запугал, искалечил, вовлёк в своё безумие?

...Офис был пуст, оставались только они двое. Пока она шла по коридору до его кабинета, стук собственных каблуков оглушил Нину, но, когда она вошла, доктор даже не обернулся.

– Позволь мне помочь, Ли, – просто сказала она.

Розен перестал писать, отложил ручку и медленно развернудся к ней.

– И что ты можешь сделать? – с горчайшим сарказмом спросил он после продолжительной паузы.

– Хикс просил меня… Просил помочь ему забыть, – не глядя в глаза доктору, отозвалась Нина. – Я отказалась. Но предлагаю это тебе.

Он – тень, призрак прежнего Розена – внимательно посмотрел на неё и опустил голову, будто заранее признавая своё поражение.

– Мне нужно найти его. Пэриша.

– Я знаю! Чем, по-твоему, я занимаюсь все эти дни?! – горячо воскликнула Нина. – Послушай… Всего на одну ночь. Полное забвение. Покой. А завтра ты всё вспомнишь. ...Когда ты последний раз спал?

Розен молчал.

– ...И все твои чувства вернутся. Я обещаю. Но у тебя будут силы продолжать борьбу, твой ум будет ясен. И мы будем рядом с тобой, – последняя фраза была ложью, теперь каждый был сам за себя.

Он ничего не сказал, но она чувствовала, что раз доктор не отказался сразу, значит, внутренне он готов принять её предложение.

– Посмотри на меня.

Розен медленно, неохотно поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились. И доктор замер, мгновенно пойманный её воздействием.

Нужно быть очень осторожной, выбирать слова так, чтоб воздействие не навредило. Оно всегда вредит – как сильные лекарства, – но Розен и так был слаб: одно неверное слово могло разрушить его сознание навсегда.

Нина взяла его за руку, чтоб её влияние было ещё сильней.

– Пэриш скрывается, мы его ищем и обязательно найдём. Дэнни жива, у неё всё хорошо, просто ей нужно некоторое время побыть одной. Уже поздно и пора домой, мы оба устали, - она вздохнула и, мысленно сосчитав до пяти, добавила:

– Завтра утром, проснувшись, ты вспомнишь всё, – и отпустила его руку.

Он глубоко вздохнул, будто просыпаясь после долгого ночного сна. Она напряжённо ждала.

Розен посмотрел на часы:

– Так поздно… Я думал, ты давно ушла.

...Всё изменилось. Изнеможение сменилось усталостью, лихорадочный, безумный огонь в глазах угас. Он стал таким, каким и был всегда.

– Ты же сам попросил помочь, – напомнила Нина. – Я только закончила со всеми документами.

Это была очередная ложь, но Розен кивнул:

– Ах, да. Прости. Ты выглядишь усталой.

– Просто слишком долгий день и слишком скучные документы, – со слабой улыбкой отозвалась женщина.

Розена не убедила эта отговорка, но вместо дальнейших расспросов он неожиданно предложил:

– Давай я отвезу тебя домой.

По пути к её дому они молчали, слушали музыку, какой-то блюз.

– Не хочешь зайти? – неожиданно для самой себя предложила Нина, но ещё более неожиданным для неё было его мгновенное согласие.

Она жила на самом верху, лифт шёл до её этажа две с лишним минуты.

Когда за ними закрылись двери и лифт неспеша пополз вверх, Нина обхватила себя руками, будто ей внезапно стало холодно.

– Всё в порядке?

Она молча кивнула.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, я же вижу.

Нина быстрым, нервным движением убрала выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.

– Честно? – она не собиралась снова лгать. – Мне почему-то вспомнилось, как ты возил меня на ту конференцию в Сан-Франциско, лет шесть или семь назад, – ты помнишь?

Розен кивнул. Его взгляд был ясен и пронзителен - ни намёка на то, что он находится под её воздействием.

– Мы тогда поссорились, если ты помнишь, я наговорила тебе всякого…

Розен отлично помнил тот вечер: Нина впервые оказалась в подобной ситуации – это была конференция по психиатрии и нейрофизиологии - кругом были одни учёные...

Она приехала как ассистентка Розена, но чувствовала себя подопытным животным, о чём не преминула заявить доктору.

– Ты кричала о том, что не хочешь быть лабораторной обезьяной, – сказал Ли с улыбкой, в которой не было и тени веселья, - что чувствуешь себя Медузой Горгоной, потому что люди прячут от тебя глаза, боятся посмотреть тебе в лицо…

– Я выпила слишком много шампанского на закрытии, – резко оборвала его Нина.

– Если тебе нужны сравнения с мифологическими персонажами, – спокойно продолжил Ли, - я бы сказал, что ты, скорей, Цирцея, нежели Медуза, – тень улыбки вновь промелькнула на его лице.

– Это та, которая превращала мужчин в свиней? Тоже неплохо!

Розен бросил на неё лукавый взгляд.

– Я где-то читал, что образ Цирцеи – это воплощение женского начала, женской сексуальности. Чары Цирцеи – это власть над мужчиной. И если в природе человека заложено низменное, если он слаб и живёт инстинктами, то превращается в свинью – во всех смыслах. Одиссей же знал суть её волшебства и сумел противостоять ему.

– Но он один знал тайну её чар и один имел над нею власть, – тихо заметила женщина.

– Значит, всем остальным не повезло, – не без иронии отозвался Розен.

– Но что, если... Если она вернула человеческий облик его товарищам не потому, что Одиссей принудил её?

Нина сделала паузу.

– Что, если она любила его? Что если она не могла сказать ему иначе о своих чувствах – только так: покорившись и выполнив его требования?

Розен посмотрел на неё: в холодном свете ламп его глаза казались почти чёрными:

– У него была цель, от которой он не мог отказаться…

– Вернуться домой, на Итаку! – перебила его Нина.

– Не только, – мягко возразил Розен. – Он должен был найти способ вернуть себе расположение богов и, кроме того, Одиссей был в ответе за своих товарищей…

– Значит... До неё ему не было дела? – тихо спросила Нина.

Доктор молчал.

Она вздохнула, коротко, резко.

– На самом деле я вспомнила, как после конференции мы вернулись в отель и так же, как сейчас, молча поднимались в лифте..

Она посмотрела на доктора. Что будет, если сказать ему?

– Пока мы ехали - минуты полторы – я думала о том, что мне ничего не стоит приказать тебе сделать всё, что угодно... – Ли хотел что-то сказать, но она жестом остановила его. - Если б ты знал, если б ты только мог представить, как я хотела тебя в тот момент, – она опустила голову, на мгновенье спрятавшись за волной чёрных волос, но потом вновь посмотрела ему в глаза, – как мне хотелось заставить тебя – как многих других – поцеловать меня, взять меня – прямо там, в лифте…

Нина не чувствовала стыда: она говорила правду; скорей всего, это был её последний шанс сказать ему правду, сказать, что ей не всё равно, всегда было не всё равно…

– Почему ты ничего не сделала? – в голосе Ли была уверенность в том, что она не воздействовала на него тогда. – Неужели потому, что я поставил тебе условие никогда не воздействовать на меня?

Нина покачала головой.

– Потому, что это было бы неправдой, – просто сказала она. – Это была бы прекрасная иллюзия, сбывшаяся мечта, которая растает с рассветом…

Она вдруг замолчала и посмотрела на свои часы: без четверти полночь. До настоящего рассвета оставалось почти семь часов.

– Ты могла заставить меня забыть, – заметил Розен.

– Могла. Но так – было бы ещё хуже: помнить самой и дать забыть тебе…

Доктор склонил голову, будто принимая её ответ, и спросил:

– Почему ты решила рассказать мне об этом?

Она вздохнула – с облегчением, словно ждала этого вопроса:

– Потому что с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Розен шагнул к ней. Он ждал, он был готов к тому, что она отстранится, что она ускользнёт, но когда его пальцы коснулись её щеки, Нина покорно склонила голову в его ладонь, будто кошка, ищущая ласки.

Взгляд доктора был полон рассеянной, почти печальной нежности – он никогда прежде не смотрел на неё так.

– Буду ли я помнить сегодняшний вечер завтра? – в его тоне не было ни иронии, ни любопытства, – он будто чувствовал, что является частью её иллюзии.

– Будешь, – коротко пообещала ему женщина.

… Пока они шли от лифта до её квартиры, Нину терзали противоречивые желания: ей хотелось сбежать, оставить его – в недоумении и растерянности, хотелось разрушить силу своего воздействия, потому что с каждым шагом она приближалась не только к моменту, которого ждала восемь лет… Впрочем, они же обречены, не так ли? Как бы ни развивались события дальше, Стэнтон Пэриш уже победил. Каким бы ни был новый день, в нём не будет Дэни, не будет их маленькой команды, не будет ощущения, что вокруг тебя люди, которых ты можешь назвать друзьями. В новом дне не будет места доброму доктору Розену, а значит, не будет места и ей. Так почему бы не насладиться последним хорошим ужином - перед казнью?

Она открыла дверь, шагнула в темноту. Ключи привычно звякнули, упав на подставку, но Нину этот звук – короткий и острый – заставил вздрогнуть. Она чувствовала, что Ли стоит прямо за ней, но не обернулась, боясь, что это окажется неправдой.

Она шагнула к выключателю, но Розен остановил её:

– Не включай свет.

Ли закрыл за собой дверь, и между ним и Ниной осталась только темнота. А через мгновенье и её не стало.

Нина проснулась на рассвете; сквозь задёрнутые шторы едва заметно пробивалось тусклое, еле заметное сияние наступающего утра.

Она встала с постели, приняла душ, сварила кофе и вернулась в спальню.

Последний раз взглянув на человека, крепко и безмятежно спавшего в её постели, Нина подошла к окну, одним движением раздвинула шторы, впуская в комнату белый свет нового пасмурного дня, и, не оборачиваясь, сказала:

– Ли, проснись. Уже утро.


End file.
